Living On A Prayer
by twilightforever7
Summary: Jacob's a guy that pays for sex. If he doesn't get want he wants he sends his 'pack' out to kill. Bella was just an innocent christian girl with a boyfriend called Edward, but Jacob wants her. And he will kill her boyfriend if he needs to. First story!


**Summery: Jacob's a guy that pays for sex. If he doesn't get want he wants he sends his 'pack' out to kill. Bella was just an innocent girl with a boyfriend called Edward, but Jacob wants her. And he will kill her boyfriend if he needs to.**

**Chapter 1: One Night Stand**

_I found myself knocking on Jacob's door late one night. If he wants something, I'll give it to him I had decided. I'm getting sick and tired of his little games. I just want to have a normal life with Edward. He opened it. His eyes were red, he had a beer bottle in his hands. When he saw me he immediately changed into regular clothes and came back in about three minutes._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked raising one eyebrow._

_"I came to give you what you want," I said. His lips curved into a smile and he took a step towards me._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." He pulled me to his chest and gave me a kiss. I so wanted to puke, but I knew I had to be strong. One night won't make a difference. I'm in love with Edward, something that will never change. Jacob took steps back, forcing me with him. He kicked the door closed and started with his fun. I played along with him, making him very happy._

I woke up under the covers in Jacob's house. He laid behind me and his arm had hooked around my right side. My eyes grew wide, and mouth dropped open. I actually did it. How could this happen? I fell for it. I sat up gasping, holding the blanket still. Jacob woke up and looked up at me. He stood on his knees on top of me. His hands slammed on the backboard of the bed next to my head. The arms bent and his nose was touching mine. His lips came to mine and opened. They gave me the sign to do the same. I did and his open mouth clasped on with mine. He did what ever he wanted with me for the next few hours.

"Jacob. Please, I need a break. I gave you what you wanted," I said grabbing the covers. I wrapped myself and sat up.

"No, your done when I say you're done," he growled.

"I need to know for sure you'll leave him alone. I didn't just do this to walk away with nothing. Edward is probably already worrying his mind out—"

"You told him you were coming?"

"No. But I've been gone for a long time. He has to be wondering."

He sighed. "Fine. Once more. I'll send you back, and you come when I want you back. I'll leave him alone as long as you pay your part of the deal."

I stared at him. And jumped out the bed, I threw on an outfit. It looked like a black and white bathing suit with ruffles. But it was hard, had a zipper, let my chest fall out the top, and didn't cover up much of the bottom. I wore stockings and high boots that went up to my thigh. All I did was stare, he's such a perv! I groaned. I was starting to re-think all of this, but I knew I had to. Eward and my relationship counts on this. I won't risk it, I won't let Edward die. He deserves better…

Jacob chained me to the bed and brought out a camera. "What are you doing?" I asked.

**(RATED M HERE SORRY)**

"I want to remember this forever," he said. After placing it on a stand and setting the timer, he crawled on the bed towards me. He went to my right side and faced the camera. With his left arm, he grabbed my chin and made my face face his. His lips stuck to mine and pulled away from them a few centimeters. He gave me the sign to look at the camera and I did. His tongue stuck out and played with mine. I knew I had to make him happy, I made it look like I wanted more. The red light went off and Jacob started.

I played along, biting his lips… He turned his back to the camera and faced me. His arms stretched out with mine and he angled his face to see the camera. The arms brushed along mine and went to the middle where they met on my chest. Making it seem real, I groaned and moaned through it all. By now it's been at least half an hour and I was fully naked. Jacob unchained me but still pinned me to the wall. His arms held mine tightly to the wall and they went to my shoulder. He started kissing down the middle of me starting from the forehead.

He went all the way down my entire body and I continued to fake scream, yell, moan, and groan. His hands circled around my chest and he made his way behind me. The hands grabbed my wrist and held them there. His mouth was pressed against my ear.

"Make me happy," he whispered.

I forced myself to smiled as he slowly released my wrist. I turned and went on with whatever for the next hourS. He made me keep going, and by the morning I was finished. Then he started laughing.

**(RATED M DONE)**

"Perfect." He went to the camera and shut it off.

I put on my clothes, glad I would even feel them again. I smiled then ran away from the horror house almost in tears, the things you did to survive! Finally I got home. I changed clothes and laid on my bed. I don't need to go to school today, I have more important things to handle.

I cuddled up with my blankets then realized I smell like Jacob. I took a shower then sprayed my room with lavender spray. Then I inhaled deeply. Glad I got over with the first part… Now I have to decided what to do next… What will Edward's reaction be?

**Hey, sorry for those who are grossed out for the rating M part. I am too, but I had to. Or else the chapter would've been useless.**

**Cookie (::) Question: Why do you think Jacob brought out a camera?**


End file.
